Who Whants to Live Forever?
by Vejichan
Summary: (Another of Bulma-Vejita) After Cell Game, Vejita is depressed for Kakarotto's dead, and he loosed the will of live...


WHO WANTS TO LIVE FOREVER?

By: Vejichan

There's no time for Us,  
There's no place for Us,  
What is this thing that builds our dreams,  
Yet seems some way from Us?  
Who Wants to live forever?  
Who Wants to live forever?

* * *

Sit on a side of his bed, Vejita was thinking, a few weeks had passed since Kakarotto's Dead against Cell and the return to his time of Mirai no Trunks, all this time Vejita was always depresed for Kakarotto's dead his only target on his life, defeat to that low class soldier was his ultimate goal, he was always trying to defeat him but now he was dead and all those goals were now someting impossible and Bulma his mate, was suffering too because of his best friend dead and the father of her son was acting as a living dead with no interest in this life not even on her or his son. He was staring at the down he never had paid too much attention to such things, but now, he haven't nothing better to do but see things like that. 

He remebered in that moment, the first time he saw the sun of Chikyuusei, when he was looking for the Dragon Balls, those who could grant any wish, on that point of his life his only target was be immortal to become the Densetsu Super Saiyajin and defeat Freeza so He could rule the whole universe, but that was almost 5 years ago and so many things had happened in all that time, He finded his first defeat on Kakarotto's hands and his rivality against him started, after that he went to Nameksei looking for de Namek Dragon Balls and was killed by Freeza beging Kakarotto to avenge his and all of saiyajin's dead, he was resurrected by accident on the same battle and was transported to Chikyuusei, invited to stay on Capsule Corp. leaving the planet for a while in a training trip trying to reach the Super Saiyajin level and returning a year after when Mecha-Freeza returned with his father Lord Cold, just to be killed by that purple-haired boy who assured he was from 20 years on the future were he was killed by Dr. Gero's Jinzouningen, He decided then to stay and train on that planet the 3 years left for their come.

It was on those 3 Years when his life had an incredible change, soon he was involved with that human female called Bulma, she was always yelling at him and they usually were involved on verbal fights, usually the really important arguments were winned by Him, but at last they two ended together having a child, Trunks, and they both were informed that his little son and the purple-haired future boy were the same person.

Remembering all those things he tought about his first goal, be immortal, Now he was actually the most powerful warrior in the whole universe, Kakarotto's son, Gohan, was always studiying and helping to his mother now that she was pregnant, and His incredible power as SSJ2 was only reached when he gets mad on battle, so he was not too dangerous, the other Z senshi were too weak to defeat him, so... He could collect the Dragon Balls and wish to be Immortal, leave this planet and start a new Empire for him... But... What could happend with Bulma and Trunks? "An Empire? What for? Kakarotto was my only true goal... Be Immotal, live forever... what kind of sense can that have? Live forever... never be abble to die..." He said with low voice "Vejita...?" A Femminine voice sounded at his side, There she was, his mate, his son's mother... the only person who gave him that thing the humans call 'Love'.

* * *

There's no Chance for Us,   
It's All decided for Us,  
This world, has only one sweet moment  
Set aside for Us  
Who Wants to live forever?  
Who Wants to live forever?

Who dares to love forever...  
When love must die?

* * *

He stared at her looking her beautiful face, she looked so sad... he knew why she was sad... it was for him... She sat on the bed next to him taking one of his gloved hands on hers caressing it "Please... please return to your old self... I miss you, Vejita I Need you as well as Trunks, he needs his father with him and I need you more than you can even Imagine... please..." She begged while a tear rolled upon her cheek, he couldn't say nothing... Kakarotto was gone... But his son, his mate... His Family was still there, He understood then, that what he need to be still here was his family. "Don't cry... I'm still here... and always I'll be... I promise you" she smiled and they kissed with all the strenght of their love.

That Night, They were on their bed, she was already asleep but Vejita was still thinking... Even if he's not immortal... he will not grow old as fast as his mate and his son... She will die before him, and then? what he will have? See her getting old, see her lose the strength to live, day at day she would die, He would have grandsons and still, he will look just as he looks now... He'll see them die? Will He suffer the torture of see them die? And What will he remain here? what this planet could offer to him, when all those he love were gone?. With all that in his mind, he couldn't sleep so he got up from his bed and looked at the sky, as he was praying... praying for not to loose the only that keep him away from be a living dead, a living dead, with a long life to live...

Bulma curled in her side of the bed not feeling him wich make her awake "Vejita? Where are you?" She called him, "Here" he said without turning to see her "Whats wrong? You look worried" she walked to him to see him better "Nothing... it's Just... I Don't want to live... to see you die... Someday I've wanted to live forever... but now I don't want to live if you'll not..." "Shhhh..." she interupted him "Don't Think such things... We'll be always together... Always..." Se touched his lips with her finger tips before kiss him sweetly. He smiled at her before he take her in his arms an float with her out of the bedroom flying througth the night sky with no a definied destiny, he wanted just to share his feelings with her, on that nocturne flight... No matter what could happen, their love, will remains... forever... They could love forever...

Touch my tears with your lip  
Touch my World with your finger tips  
And We can have forever  
And We can love forever,   
Forever without a name  
Who Wants to live forever?  
Who Wants to live forever?

  
Forever that is your name  
Who is forver anyway...?


End file.
